<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Cause Of All That Happens Around Me by Perturbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766868">You Are The Cause Of All That Happens Around Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perturbo/pseuds/Perturbo'>Perturbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perturbo/pseuds/Perturbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tails the fox in various stories involving him! Everyone's favorite two tailed sidekick. Watch as I play around with various scenarios. Don't mind anything written below. (Trigger warning: If you are in any way vulnerable towards something that is generally considered shocking, such as suicide, murder, extreme gore, and various sexual themes, please do not read this.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tails walked down the halls holding a toast in his mouth. He was late for the first day of school, and that was not a good way to make a first impression in a new neighborhood. Unfortunately for the kitsune, fate had other plans in store. He bumped into someone as he turned around a corner, falling down onto his butt and dropping the toast.</p><p>"Sorry!" He yelped, staring back at the purple swallow he just bumped into.</p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled back at him, picking up the books she dropped.</p><p>"S-Sorry..." he muttered, blushing as he watched her as she leaned over, giving him a good view of her physique. Tails blushed furiously, and this did not go unnoticed by Wave.</p><p>She flicked his nose and said to his face, "Wave."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"My name, dumby. I'm a sophomore, but come by to my table at lunch, won't you?"</p><p>"Uh...sure?" Tails replied, not really knowing how to respond to situations like this.</p><p>"Awesome. See you around, cutie." Wave walked away, leaving Tails blushing like a tomato, confused beyond his mind's capabilities.</p><p>He was jolted awake from his trance when he realized he was going to be late for class. Thankfully, he made it with seconds to spare, but he couldn't focus on the class at all. Lunchtime approached sluggishly, like a snail, and Tails felt his heart pound faster than ever as he ran to the cafeteria.</p><p>When Tails arrived, he looked around for the beautiful avian, hoping that whatever she said earlier wasn't a joke. Someone tapped his shoulder from behind, making him turn around to see the purple swallow standing right there.</p><p>"Hey," She waved at him, a green hawk and a silver albatross standing beside her.</p><p>"H-Hey," Tails answered, trembling nervously. "Are those two your friends?"</p><p>"Yup! Jet, Storm, this is Tails. I want to have a bit of a chat with him, so why don't you guys go sit by yourselves for a bit?"</p><p>Jet and Storm shrugged and walked away, leaving the two by themselves.</p><p>"So, why did you want to see me, Wave?" Tails asked, sitting down on a nearby lunch table. Wave sat across from him, eating an egg salad she brought from home.</p><p>"What did you think I wanted to talk about, dork? Algebra? I think you're cute. I also hear that you're a very smart kid. I like smart boys." She leaned forwards, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but spending time with idiots like Storm everyday really does something to one's brain."</p><p>Tails blushed and stared down at his PB&amp;J sandwich. "I mean, thanks. That's nice of you to say. So anyways, I was thinking maybe we could grab fries or something after school—"</p><p>"Hold that thought, Einstein. You free tonight?" She interrupted him midsentence.</p><p>"I think so. Why do you ask?" Tails brushed his tails, feeling them get all bushy under his hands.</p><p>"I'll tell you later. I suddenly have to go. Sorry," Wave got up and rushed over to the crowd, disappearing among the people, not letting Tails see where she went. Tails groaned, and waited for the rest of the day to pass so he could speak with her again.</p><p>Tails walked out of the building after school was over, waiting for Wave to come and pick him up so they could do whatever she had in mind. He sat down on the stairs and patiently sat there for a while before noticing the lack of people walking out through the door. After about half an hour of playing with his hoodie and jeans, he came to the conclusion that Wave was not going to come and get him, and sighed. He got up and left, heading straight home.</p><p>Tails' room was nothing special. He had a poster hanging on the wall he bought as merch, and next to it was a window that let the sun in. On his desk was a Mac, and a computer that ran on Windows 10. Tails took a bite out of the McIntosh as he placed his bag down. He changed from the shirt and shorts he was wearing and lied down on his bed. It hurt feeling betrayed like this, but that was life.</p><p>Tails glanced at the clock on the wall after a while. 8 p.m. already? Time sure does fly when you—</p><p>There was a knock on his window that caught his attention. Assuming it was just a branch or something, he went to check it out, but was surprised when he saw a beautiful purple swallow standing there, instead of a piece of lumber. Tails quickly unlocked the window and let her in.</p><p>"Hey shorty." She climbed in, holding a six pack of Coronas. "Sorry about earlier. My dad abducted me." She looked around the humble room and smirked. "Nice room. Are your parents' home?"</p><p>"Uh, I live with my mom, but she never comes to my room." He shut the door behind him and locked it anyway.</p><p>"Ooh, locking the door too? What did you think we were going to do~?" Wave flirted, laying on his bed in a seductive pose.</p><p>Tails blushed hard and stammered his response. "I-I mean, I'm not allowed to have friends over this late and you have a pack of beer with you and—"</p><p>"Relax, Tails. I'm just messing with you." She put on somewhat loud techno music to drown their conversation. "Come on. Have a drink." Wave passed him a can while she popped one open for herself, taking a large gulp.</p><p>Tails hesitated for a moment before taking it from her hand and took a sip. He scrunched up his face in disgust as a bitter taste filled his mouth.</p><p>"First time drinking?" Wave teased, already downing her first can.</p><p>"Might be my last time too." Tails placed the can down on his desk next to the Mac, and sat next to Wave on his bed. His legs were pressed together and his back was up straight, sitting very uncomfortably.</p><p>"Loosen up, cutey," Wave smacked him on his back, "Finish that can, and let's have some fun tonight, alright?"</p><p>Tails nodded hesitantly but his heart beat enthusiastically as he grabbed the can from his desk.</p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
  <strong>st</strong>
  <strong> pov, Tails</strong>
</p><p>I woke up the next morning feeling a little sick. I only drank two cans and I already felt this bad. Damn. I looked to my side and saw the spot my... Girlfriend? I looked to my side and saw the spot she stayed while we drank. Was she my girlfriend? I honestly had no clue.</p><p>Girlfriend. I like that though. Should I ask Wave whether we are dating, or would that come off as being too much of a virgin? Either way, I changed out of my pajamas and put a shirt on over my bare chest. We had a <em>lot </em>of fun last night, but she left before we could do anything too crazy. I told her that she shouldn't be going outside at 1 am after five cans of beer in her system, but she assured me that she would be okay as she fell out of my window.</p><p>After packing my bag. I walked down the stairs, made myself a bowl of cereal and headed straight to school. At school an old friend of mine who didn't come yesterday due to illness greeted me.</p><p>"Hey Tails" She said happily, waving her hands at me.</p><p>"Hey, are you feeling better today?" I asked as we walked down the halls together.</p><p>"Yup. What about you? Did you manage to make it through without me to be there for you?" She teased. What was with girls and teasing me?</p><p>"Of course, I did. I don't need you to babysit me all day." I rolled my eyes in response to that. "I even made a friend. Well, she might be more than just a friend."</p><p>"Really? How did that happen?"</p><p>"Well, I was walking-no, running down the halls because..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Tails?"</p><p>"How long have we known each other?"</p><p>"Since we were 6, right?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Tails is something wrong?"</p><p>"Sorry. I guess my head is still messed up after drinking last night. I could have sworn I was late for class by the time I arrived at school, but I wasn't."</p><p>"You drank last night?" She stared at me in shock. She wasn't one to do such things either, so this was a big deal for us.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll get to that later. I bumped into Wave, and she spoke to me and..."</p><p>"...Yes?"</p><p>"...I'm sorry, I need to find Wave. I'll speak to you later"</p><p>I ran towards the sophomore section of the building, looking around for Wave. How did she know my name? I haven't told her my name before she introduced me to her friends. And why was this bothering me so much?</p><p>I was stopped by a familiar looking albatross. It was Storm, that guy from yesterday standing next to Wave at the cafeteria.</p><p>"Hey, has Wave been with you this whole time?" He asked, stopping me dead in my tracks as he spoke. He was a massive dude.</p><p>"N-No... I haven't seen her since last night."</p><p>"I don't think she came to school then. That's weird..." He just walked away, leaving me even more baffled than before.</p><p>The school ended and during that time I haven't seen Wave at all. Only when I was walking out of the building did I find out what happened to her.</p><p>Storm and Jet were talking to two policemen before glancing behind and noticing me. They shouted at me to come over and patted my back before leaving. Weird.</p><p>"Were you close to miss Wave Pado?" The police officer asked. He was a brown dog and his partner was a black squirrel. They seemed to be holding a file in their hands.</p><p>"Y-yes, I would say that. What happened?" I asked nervously. Talking to policemen was difficult for someone as shy as me.</p><p>The two men stared at each other before taking a photo out of the file and handing it to me.</p><p>I didn't even recognize what it was at first.</p><p>Something very red was wearing clothes. Upon further inspection, there were some sort of curves on this red thing that resembled a face. I guess the saying that anything looks like a face when you draw three circles is true. My guess was that it was some crude clay sculpture a child made?</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Would you even understand what it is if we don't tell you ourselves?" The squirrel sighed as if he felt bad for me.</p><p>"I mean, not many people would realize what this was at first glance," The dog said and stared off into the distance. "Do you recognize the clothes?"</p><p>"No, I don't recognize these red clothes."</p><p>"These aren't red."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"These are white clothes."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Kid, it's not a very difficult sentence. These. Are. White. Clothes. It's only 4 words long. The 'clothes' is the noun and the 'white' is the adjective."</p><p>"I'm not saying that the sentence is hard, I'm saying that you're not making much sense. These clothes aren't white."</p><p>"Yes, they're red."</p><p>"Then they're red clothes."</p><p>"Well I suppose by that logic you could call them red clothes. But before this happened the clothes were white." The dog concluded.</p><p>"Before what happened? Wait, are you saying all this red stuff is-"</p><p>"Yes, it's blood."</p><p>"Whose blood— no, please don't say—"</p><p>"It's Wave's blood."</p><p>Oh</p><p>She's <em>very </em>hurt right now</p><p>"So how is she right now?"</p><p>The dog sighed and handed the photo to the squirrel as if he was done talking. The squirrel tapped the photo where the red blob was.</p><p>"Why are you showing me this blob of clay?"</p><p>"It's not a blob of clay"</p><p>"Then what is it? You two are just beating around the bush constantly. Just tell me what it is."</p><p>"It's a face."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's a face!"</p><p>"A face made of clay?"</p><p>"No, it is not a face made of clay."</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>"Well I assume that most of it is muscle. I think some of this is fat and this part is the cartilage? I'm not an expert in biology."</p><p>"Wait so you're saying this is..."</p><p>"This is Miss Wave's face. Or, it used to be."</p><p>"Used to be?"</p><p>"Well, the skin, eye, fat, and bones are mostly removed so I don't think you can call this a face anymore."</p><p>"You're... joking with me?!"</p><p>"I don't make such harsh jokes, kid"</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>I screamed. I screamed loudly but nothing came out. I just collapsed on the floor as my legs gave out. My breathing was uneven and my brain felt like it was about to explode. I took the photo from his hand and leaned in to see it better in the shade. Now that I knew what it was, it made a lot more sense. I could see what it truly was. Her face.</p><p>The tissues were ripped apart. The eyeball was gone, and the nasal cavity was torn open to the point where I could see the paranasal cavity. The area between her eyes had a hole that should not have been there, and inside were some connective tissues.</p><p>"Urk."</p><p>Some very strange and unusual noises were made.</p><p>"Oh dear, please be careful."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You're mucking up the photo. Please be more careful."</p><p>Oh. I puked. Am I sick?</p><p>"Sorry." I covered my mouth but the stomach acid kept leaking through my fingers.</p><p>"She was found like this in the middle of an alleyway. We assume she lied down, drunk, and vomited all over her face."</p><p>"What does that have to do with <em>this</em>?" I asked.</p><p>"We found some stray dogs that were covered in blood. We followed where they were coming from and found...her."</p><p>"We believe the dogs ate the vomit off her face and that led to her demise" The squirrel continued, handing me a napkin.</p><p>I blinked.</p><p>More stomach acid spewed from my mouth.</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Oh dear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tails scratched his arm furiously while sitting on his couch. It was strange, as Tails had never felt this itchy in his life.</p><p>"Tails, maybe you should take a shower," Sonic suggested, hoping that didn't come off as too rude.</p><p>Thankfully, Tails didn't take it that way and just shook his head in frustration over his own situation. "I think I'm just developing some sort of allergy. Might be because of all the pollen in the air... I should go to a doctor soon."</p><p>"Tails, your arm is bleeding from scratching too hard."</p><p>The young mechanic glanced at his arm and saw small drops of blood trickle down his body. Tails sighed again, getting up to find some bandaids and medicine in the bathroom.</p><p>Sonic remained in his seat, watching the mindless entertainment on the screen in front of him.</p><p>"Tails, what on earth is wrong with that tall, buff, red dude?"</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>Sonic heard a thud and a scream coming from the bathroom and quickly got up to check on his younger brother. Said younger brother was standing with his back against the wall, and the first aid kit on the floor in front of him.</p><p>"Tails, what happened?"</p><p>"I uh, I think I saw a rat in here" Tails pointed towards the bathtub, which made Sonic go over to take a look. There was nothing there.</p><p>"You must have imagined it, buddy. Come on, let me fix you up."</p><p>Tails watched Sonic leave the small bathroom with the first aid kit in his hands, leaving him alone within the enclosed walls. Tails felt a million eyes staring at him for a moment, and that sent a chill down his spine. He shivered in fear and followed Sonic, closing the door behind him.</p><hr/><p>"What's going on? Why am I here?"</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <span>
        <strong>[][][][][][][]</strong>
      </span>
    </strike>
  </span>
</p><p>"What are you talking about! GEt Me oUt of here!"</p><p>
  <strong>[Unable to load file Try to load it again or send an error report]</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"The doctor said that the tests were negative. They couldn't find any new allergies that I might have grown. It's frustrating, to be honest. I'd much rather know what I need to avoid than rather be kept in the unknown." Tails explained to his brother. Sonic nodded slowly, taking this all in without much thought. They were currently out on a walk through Station Square, the cool yet sunny Winter weather making it perfect for a stroll.</p><p>"Well, as long as it's not chili dogs I'm fine with it." He joked to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, as Tails let out a soft smirk. It was more than what he usually got out of him with jokes.</p><p>"Speaking of chili dogs, there's a stand right there! Tails, do you have any money with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, let me grab- Ouch!" Tails pushed his hand into his coat to grab his wallet but was instead met with sharp pain. He checked his hand, but no marks were on his gloves. "That's weird...anyways, here you go. Must have touched a nerve or something." Tails handed Sonic his leather wallet and watched him go over to the chili dog stand.</p><p>"<em>It still itches…" </em>He thought, running his hand through his fur and trying to get rid of the itch in any way possible. It didn't work. If anything, it started itching a whole lot more.</p><p>"Hey Tails, the guy gave me one for free! He said it's on the house for you, isn't that awesome?" Sonic came back with two chili dogs, one in each hand. Tails took one from Sonic and pocketed the wallet.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, are you okay? You look upset" Sonic started walking again, this time heading <em>towards</em> their home. Tails knew that Sonic only wanted to go for a 'walk' because he wanted some chili dogs.</p><p>"I don't know, Sonic. I think I might have some weird thing going on with my body."</p><p>"Tails, that's completely normal! When you're at that age, it's normal for- Tails, are those flies on your chili dog?"</p><p>Indeed it was. Caught off guard, Tails saw the half a dozen or so flies on his snack and dropped it. "Shoot! I...ugh." Considering he was already in a sour mood, this just added to everything.</p><p>"Aw, it's fine little guy...Here, you can take a bit of mine."</p><p>"Really?" Tails smiled brightly and took a bite out of the warm, spicy dog and buns. The two laughed it off and continued their walk home, completely forgetting about the dropped chili dog currently infested with ants and flies.</p><p>After they arrived home, Tails went to take a bath. He first ignored Sonic's suggestion about a week ago, but taking a bath really was the easiest way to get rid of that disgusting itch.</p><p>He stepped into the tub and turned on the warm stream of water, closing his eyes and letting all that good stuff flow over him. He felt the water clean his disgusting dirty body, washing away his itch. He opened his eyes again, only to be greeted by a spider the size of his gloves directly meeting him eye to eye.</p><p>Sonic was outside, tossing a ball up and down when he heard a very feminine scream coming from the bathroom.</p><p>"Cream?" He stood up and ran over, knocking on the door before hearing his brother's voice.</p><p>"It-It's fine, Sonic. A spider caught me off guard. Geez, I guess we should take care of pests more, huh?"</p><p>"Oh, it was you. I thought I heard Cream screaming in there. Did you take care of the thing?"</p><p>"Yeah, I sprayed it with water and I tossed it in the toilet." Sonic could hear the sound of the said toilet flushing behind the door. "It should be fine now. Sorry about that."</p><p>"No problem, buddy. I'm glad at least one person made a girly scream under this roof."</p><p>"...Sonic, I'm 14."</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>The rest of the day went mostly fine. No surprises coming out of nowhere and scaring the heebie jeebies out of him. After a whole lot more scratching and a whole lot of engineering in his garage, he went to his bedroom at 11 pm. It was quite early considering he usually went to sleep past midnight, but he was just so tired these days.</p><p>"Going to sleep already, bro?" Sonic asked, sitting on the couch like he usually did before going to bed himself.</p><p>"Yeah, these past couple of days have just been a mess. I don't know why it itches so much, Sonic. Maybe I should just live underwater at this point".</p><p>Sonic shrugged and left the kid alone. Tails went into his bedroom, closed the door behind him, turned off the lights, and went under the sheets.</p><p>"<em>Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day." </em>Fortunately for Tails, he was able to go to sleep quickly. Unfortunately for him, that meant that the nightmares were going to haunt him for longer.</p><p>Tails dreamt of a tight room with no lights or windows. Despite that, everything in the room was clear as day. The walls were made of concrete, and he was laying on the floor unable to move. Tails never had sleep paralysis before, but he assumed that this was what it felt like. He was completely helpless to the skittering critters all around him. He couldn't see them, but he could feel it. He could hear it. He could tell that they were surrounding his body.</p><p>A nip.</p><p>Tails yelped from the sudden pain, but no voice came out.</p><p>Another nip.</p><p>Then another</p><p>Constant nippings happening at his fingers.</p><p>Tails tried his hardest, reaching his eyes to the edge of his sockets to see whatever was going on. He could make out the image of something like a rat on both hands, nibbling on his fingernails.</p><p>"No! Stop! Go away!" Tails screamed, but nothing came out.</p><p>Each rat devoured away at his fingers, chomping off the nails and pulling them out. They each worked on a single finger at a time, before there were no more fingernails left on his body. Tears poured from his eyes, as the rats moved away from his hands and onto his feet. Tails didn't need to look to know what was happening</p><p>The rats. There were more. They were climbing on top of his body. Tails couldn't tell how many there were, but there was a lot. One got on his face, and he could see its mouth open so wide that he could see the back of its throat. Wait. No.</p><p>Tails woke up and sat up immediately. His breathing was irregular and left his chest rising and falling at an incredible pace. He looked around and saw that there were no rodents around him. There was a tiny spider on his left hand though, which he shaked off with a "Gah!" The damn spider crawling around his hand must have been what caused his mind to think of rats.</p><p>Tails got up, headed towards the kitchen, feeling itchier than ever. Tails hated it already. Tails wished he could just go back to sleep, but Tails knew that only pain waited for him on the other side.</p><p>Pain or itch. At least being itchy didn't kill him.</p><p>Sonic watched his brother open the door and walk out with bags under his eyes. But before he could say anything to comfort the young fox, Tails fell over and knocked his head on the wall.</p><hr/><p>"Tails!"</p><p>"Tails! Is he okay?"</p><p>"Tails? He… No"</p><p>"Tails… How could this happen."</p><p>"Tails was only a kid. What happened to him?"</p><p>"Tails just walked out of his room and fell down. I have no idea what happened. I took him to the hospital the moment it happened, and then I called you guys."</p><p>"Doctor, is everything going to be okay?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>"Please tell us that he's going to be okay..."</p><p>"I have no idea what's going on. I have never seen anything like this. All his fingernails are missing and his eye is bleeding profusely."</p><p>"What on Mobius does that even mean? How could that happen?"</p><p>"We don't know. We tried our best but we could only prevent more injuries from happening."</p><p>"The most they could do was stop it from spreading to the other eye, bud."</p><p>Tails sat in his hospital bed staring out the window with his remaining one eye.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tails. I just…"</p><p>"You couldn't have done anything to prevent this, Sonic. It's fine."</p><p>Tails went back to sleep that night despite his best efforts. He knew what happened. He wasn't dumb. Whatever happened tonight will happen to him when he wakes up. Tails was in the same room as yesterday, and he could feel the rats again. The damn rats. The damn fucking rats that ate his eye. The damn fucking pieces of shit from the 7th circle of hell.</p><p>"FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!" The boy screamed out.</p><p>His head was surrounded by sounds of flies buzzing around him. He felt the disgusting rodents climb up his body and spread open his mouth. Tails knew this was the end. He let, whatever happens, happen.</p><p>
  <span>Autopsy Report:</span>
</p><p><span>SUMMARY OF CLINICAL HISTORY:</span> The patient was a 14 year old mobian fox with no significant reports of any medical history. The patient was hospitalized for missing fingernails and bleeding from the sclera. At 2300, the heart rate monitor for the patient alarmed the staff of irregular heart rates. On the day of the hospitalization, the patient was pronounced dead at 2305 with no heart sounds and no pulse.</p><p><span>CLINICOPATHOLOGIC CORRELATION:</span> The cause of the patient's death was multiple reasons. The most significant finding was the presence of three dead rats (Rattus norvegicus) inside the patient's stomach. Said rats were alive but very malnourished. It is unknown how the rats ended up inside the patient's body.</p><p>Other strange findings were bite marks and scratch marks underneath the patient's fur, covering most of his abdomen and arms. Lice were found in his fur, possibly the reason for the marks.</p><p>Finally, there was a large housefly shown to have crawled up his nose and into his windpipe, probably causing the breathing problems that ultimately lead to the patient's death. It was later discovered that the housefly had lain eggs before dying.</p><p>In summary, the patient had died due to multiple accidents revolving around common pests, and the final cause of death being the housefly inside the patient's windpipe.</p><p>
  <span>SUMMARY AND REFLECTION:</span>
</p><p>I have no idea</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>